This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of peach, Prunus persica cv. ‘Supechtwentythree’. The new variety was first selected in May 2009 by Terry Bacon as breeder number: ‘PE1049’. The new variety was first evaluated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County. The variety ‘Supechtwentythree’ was originated by hybridization.
The new variety ‘Supechtwentythree’ is characterized by very early ripening, large-size fruit, having medium brix, non-melting flesh and a large percentage of over-color.
The seed parent is ‘PE226’ (unpatented breeding selection), and the pollen parent is ‘Supechseventeen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,588). The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2006, with the date of sowing being February 2007, and the date of first flowering being February 2009. The new peach variety ‘Supechtwentythree’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in February 2010 by dormant grafting.
The new variety ‘Supechtwentythree’ is distinguished from its seed parent, ‘PE226’, in that harvest of the fruit of the new variety starts about five days later than for ‘PE226’ and the fruit size of the new variety ‘Supechtwentythree’ is larger at 185 g compared to 170 g for ‘PE226’.
The new variety ‘Supechtwentythree’ is similar to its pollen parent, ‘Supechseventeen’, in that harvest of the fruit of both varieties starts at a similar time. However, the new variety ‘Supechtwentythree’ has a low chill requirement of 200 chill units compared to 300 chill units for ‘Supechseventeen’, and fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentythree’ has non-melting flesh compared to melting flesh for ‘Supechseventeen’.
The fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentythree’ ripens about the same time as ‘Snow Angel’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,750). However, the fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentythree’ has yellow flesh while the fruit of ‘Snow Angel’ has white flesh. Further, the new variety ‘Supechtwentythree’ has a larger fruit weight at 185 g compared to 135 g for ‘Snow Angel’. The fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentythree’ also has a lower brix:acid ratio at 17% compared to 32% for ‘Snow Angel’.
The fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentythree’ has similar size to ‘Supechfifteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,177), but the fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentythree’ has a higher degree of over-color at 90+% compared to 80% for the fruit of ‘Supechfifteen’. Additionally, the fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentythree’ has a higher brix:acid ratio at 17% compared to 11% for Supechfifteen’.
The fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentythree’ has a similar percentage of over-color and the same yellow flesh color as that of ‘Brittney Lane’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,286). However, the fruit of the new variety ‘Supechtwentythree’ ripens earlier than that of ‘Brittney Lane’ and has a smaller fruit weight at 185 g compared to 230 g for ‘Brittney Lane’.
The new variety ‘Supechtwentythree’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings and grafting.’